Happy Halloween, Canna
by xbox360.gals
Summary: Halloween is a basic holiday she's spent with her mother every year. But this year, she spent it like nothing before.


**This is one of my favorites I wrote months ago. I hope you enjoy this Halloween story.**

 _ **Most characters belong to Koei Tecmo, Team Ninja, and Square Enix**_

* * *

 **Happy Halloween, Canna**

Every year, the young blonde haired child would always go out for her candy with her mother. But this year, it'll be different for both of the two girls.

Mizuki McCloud was finishing the last final touches on the little girl's costume as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Does it fit right?" She asked the girl and stood up from her position.

The little girl smiled and twirled around to see her full form in the mirror. She then looked up at her mother and nodded her head in response.

Mizuki smiled and grabbed her camera to take a picture of her daughter.

"Smile."

The blonde posed for the picture as her mother took several.

Minutes later, the girl grabbed her empty bag and walked to the front door with Mizuki besides her.

"Now Canna, promise me that you won't stay at her house the whole time. Ask her mother to walk home with you." She told the girl.

"Okay." Canna said and gave her mother a small smile. Mizuki smiled back and gave her a goodbye kiss then opened the door for her.

As Canna was walking out the door, she turned to give her mother a wave and began to walk towards her destination.

Soon, Canna arrived at a very large house with many orange and white decorations. Before she was able to walk up the steps, a girl with long brown hair dressed as a purple little witch ran over and tumbled her down.

"Canni! Yay! I didn't want to go without you!" The girl laughed and helped her friend up.

"Marlene. You are one crazy witch." Canna told her as she grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I know." She replied and began to walk up the steps. Canna then followed behind her friend up the steps.

Once the got to the top, Marlene opened the door and suddenly a giant hairy spider swung from the doorway. Canna jumped back in shock as Marlene pushed past the spider but then turned to see that her friend wasn't following her anymore.

"What's wrong? Are you scared Canni?" She asked and wagged her finger at her.

"N..no." Canna replied and carefully walked inside the house.

As she followed Marlene, she suddenly paused as she felt someone pull her attire.

"Hi blondie." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Before she could do anything, a boy with dark brown hair grabbed the person and threw him down on the floor in front of the two girls.

"Raiden! Stop throwing people everywhere you please!" Marlene yelled as she looked to see her fellow classmates.

The boy was dressed as a dark pirate with a black patch covering his right eye.

"Did you want this jerk on top of your "best friend"?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Marlene's cheeks grew a dark red as she began to clinch her fist together. The boy on the floor then rose up and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Marlene, but I was just trying to say hello to Ms. Little Blonde Ninja over here." The boy said as he looked over at Canna.

Canna slightly glanced at him and noticed that he was wearing blue fancy attire and also was wearing a purple ring on his thumb. The same ring she threw at him earlier that week.

"That's my ring." Canna said in a low voice so that he wouldn't hear her.

Marlene hear her and then glared at the boy.

"Give back the ring Sebastian." Marlene ordered him and took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Correction. She threw it at me and didn't bother getting it back. It's mine now." He said with a smirk and slid his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair.

Canna glared at him and looked back at Marlene and Raiden.

"Well that's that." Raiden stated and glanced at the children who were getting ready to go into the backyard. "Hey! Who's ready to go inside the haunted house?" He asked and grabbed Marlene's hand.

"Let me go! Besides, I'm only going if Canni is going." She said and shook off his grip.

"You chickens! You are just scared!" Raiden laughed and looked at Canna. "Are you coming? Or are you the same as her?" He stopped laughing and began to walk towards her.

"Um.."

"Marlene, me and Blondie will meet you two before it starts." Sebastian responded and pushed Raiden away from Canna's face.

"Hey! No I don't trust you enough Sebastian." Marlene told him and crossed her arms. "It'll be fine." Raiden told her and grabbed her arm. "But don't you trust your best friend?" He asked and looked over in their direction.

Before Marlene could answer, Raiden began to walk towards the backyard with Marlene in his grasp.

"Don't worry blondie, I'm here to protect you." He whispered in her ear and tugged her hair.

"I don't need your protection Sebastian." Canna simply answered calmly and began to walk in the direction of the haunted house.

"Okay don't come crying when the spirits fly through your soul!" He called out.

Canna ignored him and followed her best friend into the house.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, the whole house turned black. Suddenly several lights flickered from the corners of the rooms.

As Canna began to walk through the house, she suddenly felt someone pull the back of her costume. She turned to face a bloody skeleton with its hand on her lower back.

She closed her eyes and ran further into the house until she bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Marlene called and felt a small hand wrap around hers.

"Marlene. Please don't leave me." Canna said and rose from her position.

"Oh Canni! It's you..Don't worry, I'll be here till the end of-"

Marlene was cut off when something grabbed her and pulled her into a small tunnel of the house.

"Marlene!" Canna cried and began to slowly walk backwards from where she was standing.

"Look around you little ninja girl!" A wicked voice cried as Canna looked in every single direction. She then began to run towards the end of the house when she tripped over a long root. Canna looked up to see a neon green witch with a glowing bloody knife in her hand.

"Don't run dear. I'm going to need your energy for the offering of the sacrifice!" She laughed and began to walk towards Canna.

Before the girl can do anything, two small, yet strong, hands grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a near closet. Once she was inside, the figure placed its hand over her mouth and turned on the light switch.

* * *

"You are one scaredy cat." Sebastian said and moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Sebastian! Why did you do that?" She asked him in annoyance.

"I did it for your sake. I just came back from walking through this junk until I heard you crying for Marlene. So I decided to make my way back through, and there you were..crying on the floor in front of that crap." He laughed and grabbed her chin.

"I wasn't crying!" Canna corrected as she was pushed against the wall of the closet by him.

"Trust me. You were." He stated and leaned his mouth closer to hers. "I don't even know why you decided to wear that costume if you can't act as tough as one." He smirked and looked at her white ninja garb her mother made her.

Canna's cheeks grew red as he began to run his fingers down her short blonde hair.

"Come on, aren't you supposed to kick my butt or something?" Sebastian asked and slammed his hand on the wall, inches away from her face and used freehand to run through his own hair.

"You shouldn't get yourself involved with me blondie." He whispered and licked his fingers and then ran them through the back of her costume.

A groan escaped her lips as his words felt like a knife stabbed straight into her head. Images flew throughout her mind as she closed her eyes. She then punched him in the face with all her might and ran out the closet and out of the house.

* * *

Sebastian laughed and coughed up blood as it ran down his mouth.

"So you want to play that game?" He asked and ran after her.

The girl ran as fast as she could into her neighborhood until she reached a closed off road that lead into a dark forest. She then turned around to see Sebastian holding out his bloody hands and smiling at her form.

"Don't worry blondie, Sebastian is here. To protect you. Forever." He smiled and slowly walked towards her.

Canna fell to her knees as he was directly in front of her. "Please...Go away Sebastian!" She cried and covered her eyes with her arm.

As soon as he almost had her in his hold, he fell down onto the hard concrete ground.

She looked up to a boy, about her age, standing there dressed in civilian clothing. He had his light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a small chain hooked onto his side.

"He won't hurt you anymore. It's okay." He told her in a soft voice and kneeled down at her level.

Her face was very pale with shock to realize that this boy reminded her of the ninja who saved her and her mother's life before.

The boy's smile faded as he lifted her in his arms and he ran, in top speed, then leaped on top of each roofs of the several houses. Seconds later, he stopped on top of Marlene's roof and gently placed Canna down. He then sat next to her and looked up at the bright moonlight the shined upon them.

"It's beautiful tonight." He said and glanced down at the party in the backyard. "Looks like they're getting into the spirit."

Canna replied with a nod and studied the children in the yard. She then grabbed her head and had multiple flashbacks of the day her father was killed by a familiar ninja, who she can't remember.

"Hey..hey! Are you okay?" He asked and shook her shoulders.

"I'm..fine." She replied and looked into his glossy blue eyes.

He slightly shrugged his shoulders and stood up then began to walk circles around her.

"What were you doing all by yourself?" He asked as he was still walking around her.

"He touched me and then chased me out." She told him and buried her head in between her knees. The boy stopped and looked at what she was dressed as.

"Are those real?" He asked and tugged the ends of her costume.

"My mother made it for me." She answered.

"I mean this." He then pulled on kunai that was strapped on her side.

Canna quickly looked up as her eyes widen when he began to run his fingers up and down the tip of the kunai. Crimson liquid formed on his finger as he sat down on the roof.

"Feels real to me." He smiled and showed her his bloody cut.

"Are you alright?!" Canna asked and took the kunai from him and grabbed his hand to study his wound.

"It'll heal, like he always said." He answered and wiped off the blood on his clothing. Canna didn't bother to ask any more questions and stood up then began to brush off her clothing.

A green and yellow paper shuriken caught his eye as she stood up from her position.

"Master Ryu? You..your name is Canna. Right?" He asked and was about to pick up the origami when he accidentally placed his hand on top of hers. Canna looked up and blushed as she felt the warmth of his hand.

"Ryu?" She then suddenly remembered the name of the ninja who saved her life.

"My name is Sanji." He smiled and moved his hand and held it out for her to shake it.

Instead of grabbing his hand, she embraced Sanji as her eyes widen remembering the last time she'd seen the Dragon ninja.

Sanji blushed as he stood there without taking action.

"He saved me. And you did the same. Is that how you work?" She asked and buried her face in his chest. Lost for her answers, he wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He will never forget about you." He finally answered and released his embrace on her. He then gave a thumbs up and showed her his brightest smile.

"I promise you that!" He told her and slightly blushed.

Canna smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up in return. "..Okay!"

For the rest of the night, the two ninjas sat in the rooftop gazing at the moon and suddenly a falcon flew passed them towards the forest in front of them. Sanji waved at the falcon as he sensed the Dragon ninja watching them from several rooftops behind them.

'Protect her Sanji. Do everything you can do. I'm counting on you.' The Dragon ninja thought to himself and disappeared into a swirl of green leaves.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

Canna turned to face him as several tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She slightly smiled. "For being here. Just like him."

Sanji opened his mouth then closed it to find the right words. He then began to wipe her tears and placed his hand on both of her warm cheeks.

"No need to thank me. I'm here to protect you on his orders." He paused and stared into her eyes. "Canna, I'll never leave your side. Whatever happens I will be on your side."

Canna then rested her forehead against his as more tears raced down her cheeks.

"Hey! Stop crying." Sanji said with a smile and tried to catch all her fresh tears.

"..Okay..."

* * *

Black feathers flew across the sky around Sebastian. The figure landed before the young boy and rolled his eyes. Its only one wing then began to close as he kneeled down besides the boy.

"Looks like you need more training, my young one." The figure smiled and lifted the child in its arms. Sebastian then slightly opened his eyes to see the one winged angel smiling down at him.

"Take..me to..her. You..filthy angel." Sebastian moaned and closed his eyes.

"Angel?" He chuckled. "I won't say that. We, my lord, are monsters." He paused and began to walk towards the forest area.

" 'Even if Morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return.' " He said as he felt the ninja behind him. He then stretched out on of his arms and suddenly a black wing appeared on his left side of his back. Before the ninja could strike, the figure soared into the night sky.

"Genesis.." The Dragon ninja grunted and shielded his sword. "When he makes a promise, nothing will distract him from keeping that promise." He said and turned around towards the house. "Nothing will surpass him." Was the final words he spoke before vanishing into the darkness.

'He reminds me of someone I once knew.'


End file.
